The present invention relates to systems and methods for generating light, and more particularly, to luminaires. The distribution of light intensity about a luminaire is an important factor in the aesthetic appeal of the luminaire. Traditionally, luminaires having a narrow beam angle produce light having a high center beam candle power (CBCP) are useful in tasks where light needs to be focused in a limited area, but are generally not useful for area lighting. Additionally, luminaires that have a wide beam angle emit light that has a distribution of light following a gradual gradient across the area illuminated by the beam, but has a low CBCP which is often desirable, as luminaires are often directed to accentuate certain features of the area to be illuminated. Accordingly, luminaires that have both a wide beam angle with a light distribution following a gradual gradient well as a high CBCP are desirable.
Typically, luminaires that employ light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source are not able to accomplish both having a light distribution that follows a gradual gradient while also having high CBCP. Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a luminaire employing LEDs having both high CBCP as well as a light distribution pattern that follows a gradual gradient.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.